


character

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: David Copperfield - Charles Dickens
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Stepfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discipline is not the mother's duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	character

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for physical punishment and sadism.  
> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

I was not a cowardly child, for there had heretofore been in my existence no reason for such vice to take root in my person; Peggoty would not have seen it so, and my dear mother referred to me as her strong, brave boy with such affection and assurance that had I even felt cause for fear or apprehension, the desire to present to her always a face of sturdy dependability would have quite exhumed such infirmities before they developed.

However, when Mr. Murdstone once more carried me away to my bedroom, locked the door and turned to me with such stormy countenance as to frighten even the most stern of souls, I could not help but feel my resolve quake and quiver at the sight of the long, cruel switch in his hand.

"One would suppose," he intoned blackly, "that _one_ such punishment would be enough for a boy. One would further suppose that such a boy would feel repentant for such grief as he has caused his gentle mother."

His words struck me to the very bone, for I did suffer paroxysms of agony thinking of my sweet mother left to only the comforts of Miss Murdstone, her iron eye and her steel pin words. But there was still something of the unyielding bent to my childish nature, and I confessed nothing of the sort to Murdstone, who raised his fine eyebrows and set his waxen, white jaw.

"Very well," he said. "We shall see how best to deal with a willful and ungrateful child. Kneel against the bed there, sirrah."

I knew what was to come next, and even still felt the smart of his previous punishment, sore and raw beneath my clothes, but the sting of the first blow nontheless made the tears spring afresh to my eyes and made a cry of despair quite fly from my body. Murdstone paused and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath; had I not been fully focused on the pain of the initial stripe, I should have realized that this short inhalation was for this phlegmatic gentleman a veritably florid display of passion.

"Come, Copperfield," he breathed, "let us see what it is your mother dotes on so." He raised the switch again.


End file.
